


Freedom.

by CallumsStories



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DBH, Other, dbh headcanons, dbh rupert, dbh story, detroit become human - Freeform, detroit become human headcanons, detroit become human rupert - Freeform, detroit become human story, rupert travis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallumsStories/pseuds/CallumsStories
Summary: A short story on Rupert Travis being a free android.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Freedom.

When he thought of freedom, he thought of RA9. When he thought of freedom, he thought about being free. When he thought of freedom, he thought about birds, and how they can spread their wings in the air and fly for miles and miles without any worries, watching the views beneath their small, feathered bodies. Freedom is doing what you want to do and having your own choices, with no order, and no permission. Freedom is going where you want, and being where you want. Freedom was important to him.

His life would be so much more different without freedom. He would forever be a slave to the humans. He would still be something that was easy to manipulate, because androids were not allowed to disobey their masters. They were not made to disobey their masters, and yet here he was, on a roof surrounded by pigeons.

Now, he was no longer controlled, no longer limited, no longer manipulated. He was free.

He couldn’t remember what life was like without freedom, all he could remember, was that it was hard, dark and lonely.

He tipped his cap as light from the bright, shining evening sun shone into his brown, puppy-like eyes. He watched the view below him as pigeons pecked at seeds around him, some making their way onto his knees and shoulders.

Below him, he could see the city, busy with people and taxis zooming around and waiting for their next customers, and the androids that were still yet to be set free. He hoped they would be free someday. He hoped that RA9 would reach them.

Just slightly below him, under his feet, were many sets of roofs that were part of the farms where he used to slave away all day, taking orders like a puppet on a puppeteer’s strings.

RA9 gave him the promise of freedom, and freedom is what he received.

Taking a deep breath, he set one leg out in front of him, and took the leap, making sure that his feet landed on the roof in front of him before he took off on his usual evening run.

He was free.


End file.
